


You control me (even if it's just tonight)

by auroralamberti



Series: Spencer Reid Smut OS [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, F/M, First Orgasm, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penetrative Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, gagging, pure filth, thigh riding, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroralamberti/pseuds/auroralamberti
Summary: Prompt: Aurora and the BAU's team are enjoying a night out at Rossi's.Sex is the main topic of the night. Morgan and Aurora tease Spencer about him being “too adorable, too vanilla”, so... he has to prove he's not.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spencer Reid Smut OS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007172
Kudos: 14





	You control me (even if it's just tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first smut one shot in english so please, let me know what you think!! english is not my first language so.. if there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me so i can correct them and improve my writing skills x

_The night is on your lips and I feel like I'm locked in_   
_There's a million lights, I don't care if they're watching_   
_Your body is saying everything, I don't have to read your mind_

«Thank God we can finally relax, guys.» Aurora huffs  
Morgan is sitting beside her, sipping his beer with a smirk on his lips. «That's the best part of the job.»  
Rossi and Prentiss, on the other side of the room, are chatting about what they're planning to do for this weekend while Spencer is sitting on the couch, his head thrown back against the pillow and a book open on his lap.  
The whole team is pretty tired after a whole week of investigations, profiles spread all over the town, sleepeless night and too many corpses found in the area. Thankfully, the help of Garcia and JJ got them to the end of the case, arrested the motherfucker and enjoyed their first night of the week with at least 9 hours of sleep. The same number of hours they got to sleep in exacty five days.  
Aurora is very tired and can't even keep her eyes open, so Garcia made some coffee for JJ, Aurora and herself in her adorable and weird cups. Aurora gets one with the octopus, JJ one with a shark and Garcia has her own favourite cup, one with Cinderella's fairy godmother.  
«Is Reid asleep?» Rossi asks, walking towards the oval table in his living room  
Aurora grabs a pen from the table, throwing it at Spencer as he opens his eyes. «Not anymore.»  
Morgan chuckles, shaking his head. «Poor thing. He partied too hard last night, he didn't even get to sleep.»  
JJ and Prentiss sit down at the table, one in front of Aurora and the other next to Rossi. Aurora loves nights like this, where they could get all together for something to eat, something to drink and maybe some gossip that they couldn't share while working on a case.  
But she knows that somehow they'll end up talking about a case that night. Aurora doesn't mind, but sometimes it's nice to keep her mind off criminals and murderers and kidnappings. Just for one night, just for a couple of hours.  
Garcia walks out of the kitchen with a normal black mug in her hands. «Spencer, your coffee is ready.»  
He stretches his arms forward and lets out a soft sigh, nodding. Aurora grabs his coffee mug from Garcia's hands and uses her free hand to grab the sugar bowl with a spoon.  
«How much sugar tonight, Spence?» asks Aurora  
The doctor stands up from the couch, slowly walking towards the empty seat by her side. «Surprise me.»  
Aurora simply nods, amused by the fact that he trusts her with his precious coffee. She knows he loves sugar with a little bit of coffee – that's what Morgan always says to him when he's the one making coffee for all the others at work – so she pours at least three spoons of sugar in the mug, mixing the liquid. And when the coffee is ready, Aurora hands the mug to Spencer as he leans his head on her shoulder.  
«Oh, pretty boy is tired. - JJ coos, grinning – You should go to bed.»  
Spencer lifts his head as Aurora wrinkles her nose, annoyed that her female colleague bothered him. She didn't mind having him laying against her like that, he was actually very warm and he smelled like vanilla.  
«No, it's fine. Coffee will help me. - Spencer replies, taking out the spoon from the mug – Thank you, Rora»  
She shoots him a smile, taking a sip of her milk and coffee. «No problem. Did you come here with your car?»  
He shakes his head. «No, I took the bus. I was hoping you'd give me a ride at the end of the night.»  
Garcia and Prentiss look at each other. This is the first time Spencer asked Aurora for a ride – and they both know he had asked her because he wants to be alone with her for a while. The two women noticed that Spencer acted in a totally different way when he was with Aurora, than his usual self. He was more nervous, stiffer but he kept eye contact with Aurora as much as he could – and, of course, he spent a lot of time simply watching her with that dumb smile on his lips. They tried to talk to Spencer about it, to convince him somehow to do something about his crush, but every single time they brought up “Aurora is single” or “Aurora is very pretty”, he tended to shut them down and focus on other things.  
It's not really a surprise, Spencer has always been quite.. private.  
Garcia and JJ, on the other hand, noticed the same thing but on Aurora's side but at least she was honest abot it and straight-up told JJ that she had a very big crush on Spencer, but she didn't know what to do with him. JJ suggested her to simply flirt a bit with him, calling him with pet names or sitting by his side every time during their case. So Aurora did that. And she even got to hang out with him for a whole night.  
Even though they were working on a case in his bedroom, Aurora still felt like she had won something. By the end of the night – it was almost 5 in the morning – Spencer told her that he was very tired and he wanted to go to bed, so Aurora took that as a “get out of my bedroom” sign. But then, as she was grabbing her shoes and her purse, Spencer asked her to keep him company. So she did. And they slept in the same bedroom: Spencer on the small couch, Aurora on the king-sized bed – even though she would've loved to sleep next to him, with his arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed against her neck.  
After that night, nothing “more serious” had happened. JJ told Aurora that it was fine, that it probably was a big step for him, so she just needed to wait for another on of his moves. Sure, they flirted on the jet while flying from one country to another, they worked together on other cases, she made him coffee almost every morning and he bought her lunch for three days straight, but still. Nothing else.  
Aurora wanted more.  
«I heard there's a new bar down the block. - Rossi says, leaning back against the chair – We could have a drink there this weekend, if you're all up for it.»  
Garcia giggles, shaking her head. «I can't. I have a date, actually.»  
Morgan raises an eyebrow, leaning in. «Babygirl, why didn't you tell me?»  
JJ and Prentiss laugh, while Spencer takes another sip of coffee from his mug. His eyes are fixed on Aurora's face, not leaving her for a single second. She can feel his stare on her skin but she doesn't have the courage to turn around, pinch him on the thigh and tell him something. He can stare however he wants – but he could also touch her, it would be amazing too.  
«Well, you know, we talked this morning and he said he wanted to take me out. - Garcia explains, placing with the edge of her mug – But you guys should go out anyway! I know some of you need to get laid. Especially you, Aurora.»  
She opens her mouth, not expecting her colleague to say that. «I...»  
Prentiss covers her mouth with a hand. «Isn't it right?»  
Aurora doesn't mind talking about sex, it's nice to talk about it and find out more about her colleague's thoughts on it – all of her colleagues saw her reading sex books at the end of a case, on the jet while coming back home. But still, Aurora wasn't expecting Garcia to call her out like that and she can feel Spencer's eyes on her the whole time.  
It's difficult to breathe when he's looking at her that way.  
«Hm, I haven't gotten laid in a very long time. - Aurora manages to crook out, blushing – Maybe this new bar will bring me some fun.»  
JJ raises an eyebrow, noticing Spencer's eyes shifting on hers before going back to Aurora. «How long since your last time, Aurora? We actually have never heard you talking about a possible date or something.»  
Rossi turns his head towards Spencer, smirking when he sees the young doctor shiting on his chair. «Spencer, is everything okay? Are you excited to try this new bar out and see what chick come to your way?»  
Morgan laughs at his friend's remark. «Yeah, pretty boy, do you need to get laid?»  
Aurora turns her body around to look at Spencer, hoping the conversation would stay on him and his business for the rest of the night but the doctor is looking at her, a tight smile on his lips. Aurora knows she has to break the silence or someone could ask more personal questions – sex is not a taboo, of course, but somethings should stay secret and buried in her mind.  
«I mean, who doesn't need to get laid here?»  
Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, Morgn and Garcia raise their hands. Aurora stares at them, then covers her face with hand as she shakes her head. She can feel her cheeks getting redder.  
«Oh come on, Aurora! - Morgan exclaims, capturing her attention – How long?»  
They all look quite surprised that Aurora hasn't had sex in a while, probably because she's a very attractive young woman and they assumed she had sex at least once a week. Aurora let out a soft sigh – and fuck it, they wouldn't judge her on the most natural thing in the world. Right?  
«At least three years. The last time I had sex, I was still with Leonard. - Aurora says, shrugging as she takes a sip of her coffee – My first year in the BAU, yeah.»  
Garcia places a hand over her heart. «Oh honey, you need to get laid!»  
Aurora blushes, giggling at the same time. «I know, I just don't find the time to do that.»  
Spencer lowers his eyes, scratching the back of his neck. «And I don't find the right people to do that.»  
Rossi immediately looks at the young doctor. «What did you say, boy wonder?»  
“Boy wonder, pretty boy”, Aurora loves Spencer's nicknames. They fit him so perfectly because he really is a wonder, and he really is pretty. One of the most attractive Aurora has ever laid her eyes on in her whole life, way better than her ex boyfriend Leonard. She whishes Spencer would look at her the way she does.  
«I said that I don't find the right people to do that, you know? - Spencer says, this time in a higher voice – I just don't like going to a bar and stare at women like they're objects. I'd rather spend the whole night talking to someone and then see what happens.»  
Aurora quickly nods, leaning back against her chair. «Yeah, same. I'm not like you, Morgan.»  
«Hey! That was rude. - Morgan exclaims, rolling his eyes – But I get it, you both need psychological arousal before actually having sex with someone. That's fair.»  
JJ and Prentiss look at each other, then they turn around to stare at the two “lovebirds” sitting really close to one another. They would be the perfect couple: both very smart, both very attractive, both clumsy and romantic, both book-geeks, both curious, both open-minded and both amazing listeners, conversationists and interesting people. The only thing that was missing was... well, something that actually forced them to tell each other how they felt.  
«Why don't you both give it a try?» Rossi asks  
Morgan almost chokes on his beer, turning his head around. JJ and Prentis start laughing, covering their mouths while Garcia tries her hardest not to laugh again. Spencer looks almost offended while Aurora wants the floor to open up and swallow her without even hesitating.  
«That would ruin our professional relationship, Morgan. - Spencer says, his voice calculated and stern – She is a very attractive woman, but she's my colleague. I wouldn't do that.»  
Aurora lowers her eyes, a sharp pain spreading in her chest. She knew he wouldn't be so open about the idea of having sex with her, but still, she felt a big rejected. He wouldn't have sex with her because they work together, but if they weren't colleagues, he would?  
That question running through her head makes her open her mouth.  
«So.. would you fuck me if we weren't colleagues?»  
This time is Rossi who almost chokes on his beer, as Prentiss and Garcia widen their eyes. They were not expecting her to be so straight-forward, but Aurora doesn't want to let this go. If he found her attractive, why wouldn't he give it a go? Aurora was literally waiting for him to do something to her, but she wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. Ever.  
JJ smirks on the other side of the table, crossing her legs. «That's actually a good point.»  
Spencer shifts again on his chair. «Well, I...»  
«Pretty boy, you can speak. I'm sure she won't bite. - Garcia exclaims, snapping her fingers – Unless you want her to. Right, Aurora?»  
Aurora winks at her, feeling more at ease now. Does coffee and milk have some kind of effect on people's behaviour the same way alcohol has? Because she feels like she's drunk. Or maybe it's just the fact that her hormones are all over the place when she's around Spencer.  
«Come on, Reid. If only I liked women, I'd go for it. - Prentiss says, kicking him under the table and making the others laugh at her words – If Hotch wasn't married, I would fuck him!»  
JJ places her coffee mug on the table. «If I wasn't married, I'd go with Morgan.»  
«I'd go with Aurora, if only she was interested in me. - Morgan says, winking at Aurora – Unfortunately she has eyes for someone else.»  
Aurora blushes hard. She confessed to Morgan her feelings for Spencer on the last night of their case at the beginning of the month. She was drunk, her head pressed against the wooden surface of a pub in Texas, when she basically poured her heart out to Morgan – he was less drunk than her, but still. They've spent the whole night talking about how she should find the strenght to grab Spencer, push him somewhere and just tell him the truth because it was almost overwhelming.  
Aurora started working for the BAU three years ago and she had been interested in Spencer ever since – she didn't use the words “in love with” because, well, she didn't want to. She wasn't ready to admit to herself that she has always been in love with him, mostly because he wasn't really interested in her body but only in her mind. Or that's what she thought.  
She didn't know that Spencer has thought many times about her, with his hands down his pants and his eyes closed, head thrown back on the pillow as images of her possible naked body straddling him would fill his brain before falling asleep.  
«Why is this about me, now? - Spencer mutters, crossing his arms to his chest – Shouldn't we focus on the fact that she hasn't gotten laid in so long?»  
Aurora giggles, shaking her head. «Thank you for your concern about my sexual life, Spence.»  
«Why don't you help her ending her misery? - Rossi asks without even thinking about it – Come on. I'll even give you my bedroom.»  
Prentiss stands up from the chair, laughing. «God, you're scaring him, Rossi.»  
JJ taps her fingers against the table. «I'm pretty sure Aurora is not as vanilla as he is, anyway.»  
«Uh, did you forget that I'm here and I can hear what you say?» Aurora blushes hard  
Garcia whistles, leaning forward. «Oh please, tell me more. Vanilla? What's that?»  
Before Aurora could open her mouth to reply, Spencer speaks first.  
«Vanilla basically means someone who enjoys sex without twists or kinks. It's plain regular sweet, happy and very lovey-dovey sex. - Aurora turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow – What? I'm not as vanilla as you think I am, Rora. Just because I don't talk about my sex life, doesn't mean I hate sex. I experience sexual attraction, I like having sex with others.»  
She lifts both her hands, rolling her eyes. «Calm down, sweetcheeks. I didn't say anything.»  
«What's a kink?» Garcia asks again  
Prentiss and JJ step inside of the kitchen, probably to grab a beer or something. Rossi and Morgan are enjoying the conversation, darting their eyes from Spencer to Aurora to see how they react. The conversation isn't over yet and they hope that, by making those kind of references, they'd get the two lovebirds together.  
«A kink is a sexual behaviour, a sexual preference someone has. It's something that increases sexual enjoyment like... spanking, choking, hair pulling. - Aurora says, eyes focused on Spencer by his side – It's different from a fetish because a fetish replaces the partner with an object.»  
Morgan leans forward. «I guess I have a kink for lingerie, then.»  
Rossi laughs, placing his empty bottle down on the table. «I would've never said that.»  
«I guess I'm vanilla, then. - JJ mutters, sitting back on the chair in front of Aurora – Me and Will don't have much “mommy and daddy time”, so we haven't explored much. Not yet, at least.»  
«What about you, Aurora?» Prentiss asks  
The younger woman shifts on the chair, taking the last sip of her milk and coffee. «Oh, I have a very long list of kinks that I want to try and that I've already tried and loved.»  
«Explain.» Spencer says  
She looks at him for a second, then blushes. «Well, uhm... Can you promise me nothing of this conversation is going to leave this house?»  
«Of course! We would never spread intimate informations to others. - Garcia exclaims, clapping her hands with a mischievous smirk on her lips – Come on, spill. It's been three years and you've never told us any of your spicy secrets.»  
Spencer moves his chair so he could face Aurora, getting a bit closer to her.  
«Oh, this is going to be so good. - Derek says, pressing his hands together – Tell us.»  
JJ leans in, smirking. «I know some of them already.»  
Spencer looks at JJ for a few seconds, then raises an eyebrow and turns to look at the other girl by his side, the same girl who's about to open up about her kinks – what if some of them are the same as his? Would it be easier for him to make the first move in the car, later?  
«Choking.»  
Spencer almost chokes on his coffee. She's into choking, huh? Well, that's definitely an interesting kink to have – and he appears to have it as well. He has imagined many times to have his hand wrapped around her pretty throat, forcing her to look at him in the eyes while he's touching her.  
«Choking? Oh, damn. - Rossi says, not surprised – Have you tried it?»  
Aurora nods, biting her bottom lip. «Yes. I have. Many times, actually. That was the only thing Leonard was able to do.»  
«What do you mean?» Prentiss asks, furrowing her perfectly shaped eyebrows  
Aurora shrugs, blushing hard. «Well, I would've liked to have an orgasm once or twice in my life.»  
Garcia, JJ, Prentis, Morgan and Rossi all gasp at her confession. Spencer is actually speechless: he remembers when she told him about Leonard breaking up with her after four years. He has always thought that they were having a wonderful sex life, but now... it appears that her ex boyfriend wasn't really that good in bed. So? She has never had an orgasm? That's fucking frustrating.  
«Oh my God! Are you serious?» Morgan widens his eyes  
Aurora shrugs, biting her bottom lip. «I've had self-orgasms, but never... you know.»  
Garcia immediately stands up, wrapping an arm around Aurora's shoulders. «Poor child, you definitely need someone who can make you come or you'll go crazy. I am so sorry.»  
The younger woman chuckles, slowly pulling away from the hug. «Eh, it's fine. I'll find someone, won't I?»  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, Aurora lets out a huge sigh and stands up from the chair. She definitely needs something to drink right in that moment, maybe something alcoholic so she can stop thinking about the fact that she admitted that she never had an orgasm before. Sure, Leonard was nice in bed but he has never been able to actually take her to the finish line. She tried to talk about it to him, but he always got so offended to the point he would storm out of their old apartment.  
«Vanilla boy, what do you say? What's your kink?» Rossi asks  
Aurora steps inside Rossi's kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. All this “sex talking” is getting to her head but she doesn't mind, it's actually very refreshing to talk about sex with someone different than JJ when they're sharing a room during one of their cases.  
«I bet you have a foot fetish.» Morgan sneers  
Prentiss chuckles, pulling out her phone from her purse. «I wish I could stay here a little longer but my dear boyfriend wants me home in an hour. I want to know more about your kinks, Spencer!»  
The young doctor rolls his eyes, fidgeting the edge of his shirt. «I don't have a foot fetish, Morgan. Maybe you do, but I don't. I don't think I have any fetish, I have a lot of kinks though. And I'm probably less vanilla than you, chocolate fudge.»  
Aurora giggles when she comes back to the living room, placing her beer bottle on the table as she walks towards Prentiss. She hugs her tightly and opens the entrance door for her, waving until she's safe and in her car. Not that Prentiss needs a bodyguard, but still.  
«Tell me one of them, then. - Morgan says, raising his eyebrows – We're all curious.»  
Aurora grabs her beer bottle and sits next to JJ, leaving the empty chair next to Spencer so he's all alone in front of her, JJ, Morgan and Rossi. Spencer is blushing hard, probably because he's not really used to talk about sex in front of others, and Aurora finds it so fucking cute and pretty. She wants to stand up, sit on his lap and shower him with kisses all over his face.  
Or maybe she'd get on his knees for him, she'd love it.  
«I like gagging.»  
Aurora's eyes snap on his face, noticing he's looking at her.  
So he likes to gag people? With what, tissues or maybe a part of body?  
«Oh, that's nice. - Aurora says, agreeing with him – Same, honestly.»  
JJ and Rossi look at each other, both smirking.  
«See? She'd be perfect for you, Spencer! - JJ exclaims, touching Aurora's knee – Maybe you'd help her having the first orgasm with her life.»  
Aurora shakes her head, embarrassed beyond limits. «Please, stop trying to make him hook up with me. If we want to fuck in my car later, we will. We don't need your help, do we, Spencer?»  
Spencer immediately agrees, taking the last sip of coffee. «Exactly. Thank you, Aurora.»  
And so the sex talk finally ends, shifting to another topic for the next hour and a half.

***

It's almost two in the morning and Aurora feels extremely tired. She can't wait to go back home, strip from all of her clothes and jump into her bed to take a very long, long sleep. She needs it or she'll pass out during lunch with her mother the day after – she probably shouldn't have accepted to go out to Rossi's apartment with the team, but still. She needed to see Spencer before Monday.  
The conversation with the team is slowly coming to an end, forcing all of them to stand up and get ready to leave Rossi's apartment. After a second beer, Spencer decided to change his chair and sit back on the couch; he even asked Aurora to join him, which she did, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she laid her head on his chest. She actually enjoyed being so close to him, smelling his soft scent and having her hair caressed by his skilled fingers. She wonders if he noticed the way she got really comfortable by his side, letting herself wrap an arm around his waist to pull him closer to her. Maybe he didn't notice, but JJ and Rossi did – and they probably texted Prentiss and Garcia, who left a bit later, to tell them the good news.  
Aurora doesn't really care about what they think. It's obvious that she has a thing for Spencer, so what? It's not like it would ruin everything in the team – unless Spencer rejcts her in a bad way and leaves the BAU, but Aurora knows he would never do that. Even if he's not interested in her, Spencer would never hurt her or tell her something that'd upset her. He's a sweetheart, he's romantic and he cares for her. He was her first friend in the BAU, they got close to each other basically two days after their first meeting so.. Aurora trusts him. She would take a bullet for him.  
«I'll see you all this Monday, then.» Rossi says, standing on the door step  
Aurora quickly nods, closing her jacket on her chest. «Yes. Thank God it's not paperwork day.»  
«I'm allergic to paperwork. - Rossi mutters, shaking his head – Goodnight, guys. Drive safely.»  
JJ, Morgan, Aurora and Spencer walks away from Rossi's apartment to reach the small parking lot right behind his house. Spencer doesn't leave Aurora's side, almost as if he's terrified he might remain right there, alone, and has to walk home in the middle of the night.  
He doesn't even have his gun with him.  
JJ opens her car with her automatic key. «As always, it was a pleasure.»  
Morgan gives her a quick hug. «See you on Monday, JJ.»  
Aurora winks at her, blowing her a kiss. «Text me when you get home, okay?»  
«Always. Don't worry. - JJ says, putting her bag in the backseats – Goodnight Spencer.»  
He lifts his hand, waving at her. «'Night.»  
JJ gets in her own car as Morgan and Aurora walks towards their with Spencer.  
Aurora grabs her keys from her bag and clicks them, opening the car. «Morgan.»  
«Babygirl. - he whispers, hugging her quickly – Goodnight, sleep well. And don't tease our pretty boy too much while you're driving, wouldn't want his not-so-vanilla side come out at the wrong time.»  
Spencer rolls his eyes at his friend tease, shaking his head. «You are so incredibly annoying, Morgan. I don't know how Savannah can stand you, literally.»  
«What can I say? - Morgan smirks, winking at both of them – I'm good in bed, I guess.»  
Aurora laughs along with him, jumping in her car with Spencer by her side. She has always loved the way Morgan is so open and so fun, she likes his behaviour and she loves the relationship he has with Garcia. She wonders if she'll ever find someone to have a similar relationship with. Aurora loves teasing.  
Spencer closes the car door, putting his seatbelt on. Aurora starts the engine, not driving out of the parking lot, and grabs her phone before giving it to Spencer.  
«I don't remember your address, I need my GPS.»  
«Oh, you don't trust my directions?» Spencer asks, pretending to be offended  
Aurora gives him a weird look, chuckling right after. «The last time you gave me your address, we ended up in the middle of nowhere with JJ and Morgan behind us.»  
«That wasn't my fault! I was drunk! - Spencer tells her, rolling his eyes – Morgan challenged me with the twenty vodka shots at The Angel. It wasn't my fault.»  
She giggles, placing her phone next to the steering wheel. «Sure, keep telling yourself that, sweetcheeks.»  
A comfortable silence washes over the car as Aurora slowly pulls out of the parking lot to follow her GPS' directions towards Spencer's house. She's glad he's not talking, but at the same time she wishes he would open her mouth and tell her something. Whatever he wants, she doesn't mind. Aurora really likes his voice, it's soothing and relaxed, and hot. She wonders how his voice would sound if he whispered something against her ear, maybe from behind with his arms wrapped around her waist and his hip...  
«So you've never had an orgasm before.»  
Aurora stops at a traffic light, turning for a second to look at him. «Is it so horrible to imagine?»  
«Orgasmic dysfunction is a condition that occours when someone has difficulty reaching orgasms, usually when they're sexually aroused. The contributing factors might include older age, but you're not old; the use of certain medications, particularly antidepressants, shyness, cultural or religious beliefs... - Spencer starts to ramble as Aurora beings to drive again – Or maybe unresolved conflicts, lack of trust, stress, poor self-esteem, anxiety, depression. The inability to orgasm can lead to distress, which may make it even harder to achieve orgasm in the future.»  
Aurora taps her fingers against the wheel. «What are your conclusions, doctor?»  
«He wasn't as good as he thought he was in bed, maybe. - Spencer adds, shrugging without looking at her – You said that you were able to, uhm, come by yourself. I think it's called situational anorg..»  
She lets out a huge sigh, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. «He was the problem, Spencer. He wasn't able to use his tongue, his fingers, let alone his dick. He cared about himself and his own pleasure instead of mutually sharing the experience.»  
He bites his bottom lip, tapping his foot. «Well, I am sorry. It must be really frustrating.»  
«Not really. I mean, one day I'll find someone who can make me come. - Aurora replies, not really wanting to keep diving into her “secret” - For now, I'm quite satisfied with myself.»  
Spencer remains silent for a few minutes, turning his head towards the window of her car. He is completely alone with her in her car, far away from the others and all those weird teasing phrases that kept bothering him every single day. Morgan and Hotchner tried to make him hook up with her many times by booking a bedroom for two under their names, but Aurora has always managed to find a way to change that booking and sleeping with JJ instead. Spencer didn't mind because if he got to sleep with Aurora in the middle of a working-weel, he would've forced her to spend the whole day in bed with him instead of going out to work on a case. He has the chance of touching her or try to talk to her about something he can help her with, but what if she rejects him and pulls him away? Or what if she gets repulsed by him and the idea of being with him?  
«Well, if you ever need help, I'm here.»  
Aurora blinks, not really sure she heard him right. «What?»  
«To talk. - Spencer coughs, covering his mouth with a hand – I meant, to talk. I'm here for you if you need to talk to someone, you know. I'm always here for you.»  
This would be the perfect time for her to shoot her shot. They're stopping at another traffic light and there's silence, which means Aurora could actually say something to change the course of their night.  
«You could also physically help me, if you're in the mood. - Aurora whispers, tightening the grip on the steering wheel – See if there's something wrong with me or if my ex boyfriend was just a useless piece of meat when we tried to have sex.»  
Spencer gulps, biting his bottom lip again. She asked him to have sex, basically. But what should he do? Accept and have the best night of his life with the woman he's been thirsting over for the past three years or reject her in order to keep his sanity while he's at work? If they end up having sex that night, Spencer knows he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her when he sees her at work – and that would definitely be a disaster, because they all need to be focused on the job. But still. It's just sex. It's a normal thing, everybody has it, everybody has done it or will do it in their life, so why would it have to ruin everything?  
«Are you asking me to make you come?»  
A little smile appears on her lips. «Yes. Do you think you can do it?»  
Spencer shifts on the seat. «I don't understand if you're serious or are you just joking.»  
The GPS tells Aurora that they're almost at Spencer's apartment. She bites her bottom lip, not really sure how to reply to that. She hoped her voice, more stern, would help him understand that she's on the verge of begging him to touch her but apparently he needs a little more encouragement.  
«Why would I joke about this? - she asks, turning the wheel to the right until she stops in front of the white building on her left – If you don't believe me, you can just say no and we'll stop talking about this.»  
Spencer looks at his left, then turns around to stare at the woman by his side. She doesn't take off her seatbelt, probably waiting for a sign from him. He's hesitating because he really doesn't know what to do. He has the perfect opportunity to have sex with her, to touch the way he dreamed of, to be touched by those hands he had fantasies about. But what if it's just a plan that the others had elaborated to make fun of him?  
No, they would never do that. They love him, they care for him. Morgan loves to tease him and make fun of him but not in a bad way, in a friendly and jokingly way.  
«I don't want to say no, Aurora. That's the problem.»  
She takes off her seatbelt. «And I don't want to force you to do anything.»  
«I thought you were too tired and wanted to go home. - Spencer whispers, biting his bottom lip – But if you're too tired to drive, you can stop by my house for the night.»  
Aurora tilts her head. «I might accept your offer, if you don't mind.»  
He quickly shakes his head, stepping out of the car. His heart is beating so fast in his chest to the point he's scared it might jump out from his throat because this is happening all too fast. Spencer closes the door behind his back and walks towards his apartment, followed by Aurora who closes her car with her keys and puts them back in her bag. He hopes she can't see the way his fingers are shaking.  
Spencer pulls out his card from his pocket and slides it against the locker device on the door. A little “click” can be heard, later on the door opens and Spencer walks inside his living room, soon followed by Aurora.  
It's not the first time she goes to his house. She remembers the first weekend at the BAU, Morgan and Prentiss decided to have a little gathering somewhere. And Spencer offered his house, inviting all of them there. And they had so much fun, playing board games and drinking white wine.  
«Are you cold, Aurora? I can start the fire, if you want.»  
She takes off her jacket. «No, it's fine. Your house is already warm, I don't want to get too hot.»  
Spencer simply nods, grabbing her jacket and hanging it behind the locked door. There's only one thing in his mind so when he turns around, he realizes it by grabbing Aurora by the waist and pulling her closer to his chest as she widens her eyes. She looks up at him, her blue eyes staring back at his.  
«I would love to help you. Physically.»  
A smirk appears on her lips. «I was hoping you would, actually.»  
Aurora's hand slides up on his chest, caressing the exposed skin of his collarbones. Her finger tips are so delicate, touching his skin while she leans forward with her head. Spencer lowers his eyes to look at her, enoying the soft touch of her hand, and brushes the tip of his nose against her before letting their lips meet in a very chaste kiss. There's no lust, no passion in it.  
It's sweet. Maybe a little too much for her taste, but Aurora doesn't want to rush things. Even though the only thing she needs right in that moment, is for him to push her down on her knees and gag her with his cock while forcing her to take all of him in her mouth.  
Aurora moans softly on his lips, licking his bottom lip before sliding her tongue inside of his mouth. She can feel the little hint of coffee mixed with beer, it's hot. And it's delicious. She might get already addicted to his taste, but she bet he'd taste even sweeter somewhere else.  
Spencer moves his hand from her waist to her back, pressing her body against his. A soft moan escapes from her lips, forcing him to pull away for a few seconds. He looks at her, noticing her full of lust her eyes are, as a little smile appear on his mouth. She looks fucking sinful in that moment.  
«Are you sure you want this?» Spencer asks  
Aurora takes his face in her hands, gently brushing her thumbs over his cheekbones. «Yes. I want you.»  
That was all he needed to know. His lips press against hers one more time, the light stubble along his cheeks scratches the soft skin around her lips but she doesn't care. No, the only thing she can focus on is the way he's pushing her towards his body, moving his hips against hers.  
Spencer slides his hand down to her thighs, picking the girl up in the middle of the living room. Aurora doesn't realize that they moved to another room until Spencer lays her down on his bed, hovering over her as their lips keep meeting in passionate kisses. His tongue moves across Aurora's, his hands forcing her to open her legs as he presses his hip against her again and again. She can feel his erection through his dark trousers pressing on her thigh, leaving her breathless.  
«Fuck, Spencer.»  
Aurora runs a hand through his hair, pulling it lightly. Spencer interrupts the kiss and pulls away from her mouth, making its way down her neck. A loud moan echoes through the room as she arches her back while Spencer kisses the tender skin on her throat, while his right hand slowly wraps around it.  
«You are so fucking hot like this, Aurora.»  
She grins, opening her eyes. «I would look way hotter without my clothes.»  
Spencer smiles softly, lifting his body up. «Oh yeah? Show me, then. Undress yourself.»  
He moves on his bed, laying down on the mattress with both hands behind his neck. Aurora blinks, then gives him a huge smile as she steps down the bed. She quickly takes off her shoes and her socks, pulling down her trousers.  
“Thank God I put on my favourite pair of panties!” - she thinks, removing her dark blue blouse.  
«I love your body, you know that?»  
Aurora shakes her head, leaving her clothes on the floor before jumping again on the bed and slowly straddling Spencer's body. His hands end up on her bottom, squeezing it slightly while his mouth covers her once against. Aurora starts grinding against him, moaninig softly on his lips, as she lifts his shirt.  
Spencer lets her undress him as quickly as they can, finally feeling her hot skin pressed on his.  
«Were you expecting to get laid tonight?» Spencer asks  
Aurora shakes her head again. «No, actually. But I'm glad I put on this lingerie.»  
«Dark blue is my favourite color. - he whispers, brushing the tip of his index around her right nipple – You should wear it more often, both on your clothes and your underwear.»  
Aurora will definitely do that in the future. «Gladly.»  
Spencer unclasps her bra, throwing it on the floor along with their clothes, and before she can move to take off his trousers, his mouth attacks her nipple. A loud moan echoes through the room as Aurora bites her bottom lip, moving her hips against his thigh while Spencer starts playing with her other nipple. He twists it softly, making her whimper with her eyes now closed.  
His hands are still on her bottom, grabbing it tightly to the point she knows he left his handprints on her skin – but she doesn't care, she wants everything he can give her. Spencer starts sucking on her right nipple, flicking his tongue against and around it until she starts moaning faster and louder. She has always loved nipple play but unfortunately her boyfriend wasn't on the same page as her.  
«Spence, stop. - she manages to whisper – I need to...»  
«Go ahead, princess. - he says, helping her to lift her body up – Do whatever you want.»  
She obeys quickly, pulling his trousers and his boxers down. Now he's completely naked under her body and Aurora is shocked because she didn't know he was actually fucking packing. Like, very long and thick. She doesn't even know if she'll be able to take it all inside of her without her crying in pain.  
But she quickly recovers, straddling him again. The tip of his cock is slightly pressed to her core, forcing her to rock her hips forward as a soft moan escapes from his lips. It's soft, needy, just like hers. And Aurora swears she has never heard of a more beautiful sound before in her life. She can feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the seconds, so she quickly pulls down her panties until she's finally completely naked on his body. There's nothing separating the two of them. She can easily slides her hand down his torso, grab his cock and push it inside of her without hesitating but... Not yet. She wants to enjoy his fingers, his mouth, his gorgeous body before actually having the pleasure of being fucked by him.  
Spencer lifts his right hand, pushing two fingers in her mouth. Aurora allows him to do that, feeling his fingertips pressing down on her tongue.  
«I want you to suck my fingers while you ride my thighs.»  
And who's Aurora to reject him of such a delicious order?  
She slowly nods, blinking when Spencer begins to bounce his knee slightly, eliciting a whine from Aurora as he closes her eyes. Her tongue touches the tip of two fingers, wetting them as she moves her hips to match his movements. The knot behind her belly button is growing fast, heat spreads through her body and on her cheeks as she uses her left hand to steady herself on his body.  
She has never been so aroused before.  
Spencer presses his fingers on her tongue, forcing her to open her mouth. She looks straight into his eyes, grinding faster against his thighs. The pressure on her clit is getting heavier, more pleasure, more intense and her thighs are starting to shake.  
Is this what an orgasm caused by someone feels like?  
«Good girl. You're being so good, princess.»  
His voice is deep, filled with desire and lust. A low moan comes out of his mouth as Aurora throws her head back when his fingers leave her lips, sliding down on her body. Spencer starts to play with both her nipples, bouncing his leg to allow her to have more friction. Her wetness is sliding down his thigh as Spencer bites his bottom lip, twisting her nipples between his fingers.  
«I think I'm gonna come.»  
Aurora's moans grow louder and louder, leaving her lips in a lithany of low sounds. Spencer has never seen a more beautiful creature in his life before, as she moves quickly against his leg.  
«Come for me, Aurora. I want you to come.»  
His right hand leaves her nipple, his fingers dig deep into her hip as he follows her pace, bouncing his knee to meet her movements. Aurora whines, wanting to finally have a decent orgasm. And as soon as Spencer grabs a fistful of her hair with his left hand, the pure ecstasy of the moment takes over her body as she reaches her climax.  
«Spencer, fuck!»  
He keeps a slow rhytm for her, helping her ride her first ever not-self orgasm. Her face is red from the heat, a single sweat drop falls from her forehead down her chest and Spencer leans forward to press a long kiss at the base of her throat.  
Aurora is shaking as she collapses against his body, her chest raising up and down. She tries to catch her breath, grasping the sheets by his left side as Spencer slowly rolls over her body. Aurora closes her legs, panting hard with her eyes closed.  
It felt so good, so liberating to finally have an orgasm not caused by a vibrator or her own fingers,  
«Good girl. - Spencer says in her ear, pressing a soft kiss on her lips – You've been such a good girl.»  
Aurora throws her head back on the pillow, sighing. «That was...»  
«Just the beginning.»  
She opens her eyes again, finding him smirking at her. Uh-oh. «What are you planning to do?»  
Spencer doesn't reply to her. Instead, he opens her legs and lays down between them as he leaves a trace of delicate kisses from her chest to her belly button. He nips at her skin, making his way downtown until he leaves another kiss on her clit.  
Aurora grabs his right hand, placing it on her breast. «I'm oversensitive now.»  
Still, Spencer doesn't say anything. Instead, he laps at her clit in response and Aurora swears she has just been thrown in the space, into the Iperuranium or some-fucking-where in the world. He slips two fingers inside of her and starts massaging her clit with his thumb, suching on it gently while he listens to her soft moans echoing in his bedroom.  
He has dreamed about tasting her, feeling her wetness on his tongue, hearing her voice when she's about to come, making her come. And he's doing all of that in one night.  
«God, fuck. Don't stop.»  
He hums, pumping his fingers into her as he looks up. «I'm not planning to stop.»  
She gives him a smile before throwing her head back. She tries to buck her hips, moving it to encourage him to go faster, but Spencer pins her waist down with his free arm. And he goes back to suck gently on her clit, feeling her thighs shaking around him and her juices coaxing his chin, his lips.  
But she tastes so fucking good.  
«Spencer.. I'm gonna..»  
She yelps in pure ecstasy when the second orgasm hits her body like a thunder. Aurora grips the bed sheets with a hand, using the other to pull harder and harder on Spencer's hair. Her eyes rolls back into her head, her legs close around Spencer's head as waves of pleasure wash her whole body.  
Her eyebrows are furrowed, her cheeks are read with pleasure and she's shaking. Spencer feels himself growing harder and harder as the seconds go by. He desperately wants to be where his fingers are, feeling her hot wetness gripping him and letting himself fall inside of her while kissing her, choking her, whispering in her ear that she's so good for him.  
Spencer drags his tongue between her folds, licking her juices with a low hum before pulling away and brushing his mouth with the back of his hand. The bottom of his face is completely drenched in her wetness but it's fucking hot. He didn't know she could get so wet.  
He really loves giving oral sex.  
If he knew she'd be so good, so delicious for him, he would've made the first move way earlier. Or maybe not, because he's a fucking idiot who couldn't see how attracted she was and still is to him. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be in his bed after two orgasms. Right?  
Spencer pulls himself up, hovering over her face. Aurora opens her eyes and runs a hand through his hair, leaning forward as he lowers his mouth to finally covers her again.  
This time the kiss is nothing but full of lust, desire, passion. A love so strong, so powerful and so animalistic to the point where they both don't want to pull away. They have been waiting for this for long and it only took less than 15 minutes to get them where they needed to be.  
Spencer on top of her, completely naked, with Aurora underneath him, completely naked.  
Aurora wraps her arms around his neck, closing her legs behind his hip. He lays down on her hot body, moaning softly when her nipples press against his chest. His cock is pressing on her wetness and he's tempted to slide it inside of her, but he wants her to be the one to do it. He's worried she might have changed her mind after two orgasms.  
«Spencer?»  
He raises an eyebrow, interrupting their kiss. «Yes, princess?»  
«Thank you.»  
The young doctor brushes the tip of his nose against her cheek. «My pleasure.»  
Aurora grabs his left hand and places it on her own throat. «But now you have to do something.»  
He hums, pretending he doesn't know what she's talking about. «What?»  
She bucks up her hip, biting his bottom lip when his cock slides between her folds. She's desperate to feel him inside of her, and yet he's not doing anything even though she can feel how hard and painful his erection must be. So? How is he able to keep all that control? Isn't he some kind of robot?  
«Spencer, please. - she begs him softly, using her free hand to touch him between his legs but he slaps her hand away, making her whine – Please, I need you inside of me.»  
He leans in, pressing a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. «You are so needy. And greedy. A little too greedy, don't you think?»  
She huffs, placing her free hand on his back. «No, I'm not “too greedy”. I feel bad because you haven't come yet, while I had two orgasms already. Let me make it up to you, please?»  
Spencer slips his hand down her chest, caressing her breasts. «Get on your hands and knees, princess.»  
He presses his forehead against hers as his breath against her skin does nothing to calm her down. She needs him more than she could ever admit it to herself, and yet he's taking his own sweet time to adore her, to watch her carefully and to make her crazy.  
It's annoying.  
But so fucking hot.  
Aurora follows his orders, rolling her body as she lifts her bottom. She feels Spencer slowly crawling between her legs, opening them to press his hip against her ass while he uses a hand to grab a fistful of her hair and pulls it hard. Aurora lets out a shriek, not expecting that gesture, but she doesn't mind.  
She loves having her hair pulled back, especially if Spencer is doing it.  
«You look so hot like this, princess. - he whispers in her ear, leaning against her body with his chest pressed on her back – I wish I could have you like this all time.»  
Aurora bites her own bottom lip, pushing her ass back. «If you promise you are going to touch me like you're doing right now, you'll have me anywhere you want. I swear to whatever is up in the sky.»  
The young doctor grins, his mouth travelling down her spine while leaving kisses before going back to her neck and nipping at the skin. His teeth sinks in her soft skin, making the girl moan softly as Spencer's finally slips the tip of his cock between her wet lips.  
Aurora almost collpases on the bed but Spencer is faster and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to his body in order to keep her still. She lower her eyes for a second, noticing the veins in his arms; she quivers, closing her eyes as Spencer moves his hip forward and finally bottoms out. She inhale some air for a few second, trying to adjust quickly to the delicate stretch of her body for him, and lets out a low moan. Spencer keeps leaving soft kisses on her back, enjoying the hot wet grip around his cock without moving; he wants her to be as comfortable as she can, he would never ruin this experience for her.  
«My fucking God.»  
«Not God, but thank you anyway, I guess. - she smiles as he grins, relieved that she heard him; slowly, he raises his hand to meet her throat – You feel so good, princess.»  
Aurora clenches around him, throwing her head back against his shoulder. Her throat is totally exposed and Spencer feels the need to grab it, softly pressing his fingers on her delicate skin that rapidly changes colour. Aurora opens her mouth, the loss of oxygen making her feel more dizzy but ecstatic.  
«Yes, yes, please. Like this, yes.»  
Aurora is already a mess and he hasn't even started pushing inside of her. He wasn't expecting her to enjoy choking this much, but he's glad she does. He practised it a lot in order to learn how to actually do it without hurting the other person.  
«Can I move, princess?»  
Aurora quickly nods, not able to form a complete sentence She's overwhelmed with pleasure: one hand on her throat, the other one through her hair, his mouth on her neck, his cock inside of her and her core already over-stimulated because of the previous two orgasms.  
Can she handle a third one after 21 years of self-orgasms or it'll destroy her?  
Aurora wants to find out.  
«You are so fucking tight, princess. - Spencer groans, beginning to thrust into her – And you're so fucking gorgeous, taking my cock like this. Perfect, so perfect for me.»  
He's moving inside of her with a slow pace, but Aurora is still writhing under his touch. Her back arches into him, begging for more. And he obeys, tightening his hand around her throat while he pulls her hair and forces him to look at her through her eyelashes.  
Then, he starts pouding into her.  
And Aurora swears she just reached Heaven and saw God in the shape of Spencer.  
It's actually crazy to feel this much pleasure in just one moment, but Aurora wouldn't trade that second for all the money in the whole world. If Spencer Reid could fuck her every single day, every single hour, she would sacrifice herself for it. She'd sell with her own soul for this.  
«I've been waiting for so long for this, Spencer. - Aurora says, placing her right hand over his forearm while steadying himself against his body – God, you are so fucking good. Fuck me, fuck me.»  
Spencer lets her hair go, forcing the girl to face down the mattress.  
So she has waited for this moment for a long time, why don't make the most out of it then?  
He slaps her ass with a hand, watching it bouncing against his hips. It's the most erotic view of his life.  
«Next time you're going to let me use your body, you'll be on your knees.» he whispers  
Aurora quickly nods, scratching his arm. «Can't fucking wait, sir.»  
His pace becomes faster and harder. Every stroke is deep, making the girl whimper at each move as she hides her face into the pillow in front of her. Tears of pleasure are streaming down her face, Spencer hands are scratching, grabbing tightly and smacking her ass without mercy and she can't wait to see all the marks he has left her on her body.  
She won't be able to sit down if he keeps hurting her like this.  
That's exactly what she wants.  
His hard grip on her body is contrasted by the softness of his voice. She wasn't expecting this dualism in Spencer, but she loves it and can't wait to experience more of this in her apartment, where they can try more fun things in bed.  
«Fuck, Aurora.»  
Her name rolls off his tongue like it's made for it.  
«I'm almost there, Spencer. - she whispers, pressing her ass back to his hip – Please, fuck me more.»  
He wraps his arms around her, moaning in her ear as he thrusts into her as fast as he can. This new rhythm helps him finding the perfect spot that makes Aurora scream louder and arch her back.  
«Fuck! Right there, right there!»  
Spencer doesn't slow down, wanting to make her come from the sex. He doesn't even need to touch her between her legs because before he can open his mouth, Aurora clenches tightly around him and finally comes, letting the orgasm wash all over her. Her arms give out and her whole body shakes with pleasure, her thighs almost closing and her muscles spasming around him.  
«God, fucking Hell, Aurora.»  
Aurora keeps whispering his name, trying to move her body against his to help him come. She wants to feel his orgasm, she wants his mouth pressed on her ear, she wants everything he can give her or she'll go crazy. She's already regretting not doing this earlier – she has to send something in order to thank Garcia, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Rossi and maybe Hotchner.  
Spencer knows his orgasm is about to hit his body and it does right after. He growls against Aurora's right ear, filling her up with his warmth as his mouth nips at the skin of her neck. She scratches his forearm, releasing a little whimper as she feels his come dripping in and out of her as he keeps pushing his hips forward.  
That was probably the hottest sensation ever. But.. Did he just come inside of her?  
He did. And she'll allow him to do it again, for fuck's sake.  
«Shit, Aurora. I am so sorry. - Doctor Reid whispers, pulling out of her body to admire the mess he made inside of her – I didn't even ask you if I could finish here.»  
Aurora collapses on the bed, rolling her body over to face him. He looks really worried but she's not, because she's on the pill – so she can't get pregnant, thankfully.  
She lifts a hand, caressing his arm as Spencer lays down by her side. She's still trying to catch her breath after what they just did, but he seems just fine – is he used to this? Is he really not that vanilla an inexperienced as Morgan kept saying? Aurora can't wait to find out.  
«Don't worry, pretty boy. It's all fine, I would've made you finish inside of me anyway.» Aurora says  
Spencer puts a hand over her cheek, forcing her to turn her face. She brushes the tip of her nose against his before kissing his lips once again. This time their kiss is slow, lazy, it's not filled with lust like the last one they've exchanged but they're both fine with that. Aurora doesn't want this night to end, she wants to keep kissing him until she consume his lips but she knows that she can't do that. And that this was probably just a one night stand.  
She pulls away and lowers her head, lifting her body as he puts an arm around her waist. Aurora leans against his hard chest and closes her eyes, caressing his hot skin with the tip of her index fingers. She can't believe she just had sex with him, it's fucking crazy.  
A comfortable silence washes over the room.  
But Spencer breaks it.  
«We should've done this earlier.»  
Aurora opens her eyes, finding him staring at her. He looks so pretty: his hair are all messed up, his lips are of a dark red shade more swollen than before, his eyes are shining and there's a curious yet relaxed smile on that gorgeous mouth that was between her legs not much long ago.  
«I agree. We really needed a little push from the others. - Aurora giggles, lifting her hand to caress his cheek with her eyes on his face – And I can't thank you enough for proving me that there's nothing wrong with my vagina and that my ex boyfriend was just a fucking dickhead.»  
Spencer laughs loudly at her words, throwing his head back. «I can finally say it: Leonard was a fucking dickhead and I'm so glad I could make you come while that bastard didn't. I knew I was better than him in bed, at least.»  
She laughs along with him, tapping her index on his cheek. «Yes, you are way better than him in bed. And in everything else, pretty much.»  
He moves his eyes on her, leaving a kiss on her open lips. Aurora lays back with her head on his chest and keeps brushing her fingers on his hot skin, travelling down towards his belly button but coming back up to touch his collarbones. She closes her eyes, relaxing her muscles and letting her body finally rest for a few hours before going back home. She doesn't know if Spencer wants her to spend the night there, but she knows she won't be able to actually dress up again and drive towards her house. She's too tired, too sore to even stand up.  
Either way, Spencer is not saying anything so she'll stay there. And hopefully, he'll fall asleep before kicking her out or something. Also the blanket is quite comfortable, Spencer's body even more.  
«The next time we do this, will you allow me to take you out to dinner first?»  
Aurora widens her eyes. «Do you mean...»  
Spencer pulls her closer to his body. «Yes, I'm asking you to go on a date with me.»  
She lifts her body up to look at him in the eyes. He stares back at her with a soft smile on his bruised lips, his hand placed on her hip ever so gently. Aurora can't say no to him – well, she doesn't want to say no because she has been waiting a long time for this, but yeah. The point is: Spencer is literally the most attractive man ever, he's smart, romantic, hot and he's fucking good at sex. He made her come!  
He's the total package and she won't let anyone steal him from her.  
«I thought you'd never ask, sweetcheeks. - Aurora answers with a smirk, giggling when he gives her the most beautiful smile – But next time it'll be my turn to pleasure you.»  
Spencer crooks his fingers, asking silently to lean forward. «We'll do whatever you want. I'll be more than happy to spend the whole night kissing and hugging you, princess.»  
Aurora closes their distance with another kiss before stepping down from the bed. She grabs her phone from her purse, unlocking her screen; she has to text her mother and ask her to come to her house a bit later. Aurora doesn't like making other wait for nothing and since she's going to spend the night at Spencer's place, she doesn't know when she'll wake up and when she'll be back at home.  
But before she can open her mother's chat on iMessage, Aurora notices a message from JJ.  
“ _So? How did it go? Tell me everything!!_ ”  
Aurora replies with a simple winking emoji.  
Who knew that night would end so well for both of them?


End file.
